Agency of the 5th World Book 1: Agents Assemble
by Pokemiah
Summary: There are 5 worlds, 4 of them known from famous games. Those worlds are Club Penguin, FusionFall, Roblox, and Pokemon. But what people don't know is that there is a secret fifth world that keeps the rest of them in check. But when a new force rises and threatens all five of them, they must unite in order to conquer this new evil.
1. Original Chapter 1: The Agency

**Warning: **The following book has two different versions of itself. If you want to see the Original Version of this book, just keep scrolling down and follow the chapters that say "Original" in its name. For the latest version, start at the Prologue that says "V2" in its name and follow the chapters that say "V2" in its name. And please remember that whichever one you pick, stick with it until they eventually converge (unless you like both versions, which is awesome, too). Reason being is that the further it gets in the series, the bigger the differences. Thanks for taking the time to read this warning.

The 2-part introduction to this exciting series.

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

Agents Assemble

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86

I do not own Club Penguin, Roblox, FusionFall, or Pokemon. Each belongs to their respective owners.

Part 1

Welcome to the Agency

This part includes Chapters 1-4

Chapter 1

The Agency of the 5th World

To think this all started for our hero, Jeremiah, when Darkness appeared. Thanks to Darkness, Jeremiah was recruited into the Agency of the 5th World. He just arrived at the Agency. He went up to a random agent and asked, "Where is Head Spikey's office?" "Over there," said the agent. Head Spikey is in charge of the Agency. Jeremiah went to his office. In there was Head Spikey and another agent.

"Welcome to the Agency of the 5th World."

"THE HEAD OF THE AGENCY IS A DOG!?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. Anyway, thanks. So since I'm new here are you going to tell me about the Agency or do I have to prove myself in a mission, first?"

"First, I'll assign you your mission. Then, I'll tell you a bit more about the Agency."

"Ok."

"Your very first mission here is to go to Club Penguin and bring Gary the Gadget Guy to the Agency."

"Ok. I got it."

"Before you do any of your missions here you go down to breakfast. Then, you go and catch the ship to your destination. Next, you do your mission and take the ship back here. Last, you report to me. Then, its mission clear."

"I see. I'll go down to breakfast. Where do I go to eat breakfast anyway?"

"Hold on. I want to introduce you to the Agency's computer operator and operator Nic. He's not a field agent but he is backup in the field.

"I see."

"He has the power to control electricity. Agent Nic, can you please show Jeremiah your three basic powers?"

The other agent stood up and replied, "Sure thing, Head Spikey." It turns out this agent is Nic. "First, I'll show you how I shoot a lighting bolt," said Nic. A target appeared out of nowhere and Nic hit it with a lighting bolt. "Cool," said Jeremiah. "I can use it as many times as I want without draining something," said Nic. "I see," said Jeremiah. "Next, I will make an electric ball," said Nic. Another target appeared and he started making an electric ball. Then, he hit the target. He said, "I have to drain a bit to use it but it recharges so quickly I don't really notice." "I see," said Jeremiah. "Last, but not least, is Planetary Wall," said Nic. "Let me guess, it a power that acts like a shield," said Jeremiah. Nic nodded and said, "It can even protect me from rocket launchers." Suddenly a wall of electricity appeared around him. Then a rocket launcher appeared and shot at him. It got destroyed when it hit Planetary Wall. "Whoa," said Jeremiah. "And that all my basic powers," said Nic. "Thank you, Nic," said Head Spikey. "You're welcome," said Nic. "You better get to breakfast Nic," said Head Spikey. "Ok," said Nic. He left for breakfast.

"So, where do I go to eat breakfast?"

"To get to the Breakfast Café, go down the hall, take a right at the last intersection, it's the second room on the right."

"Thanks, Head Spikey. But, before I go can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you know a villain named Darkness?"

Head Spikey gasped. He pressed a button and all the doors and windows barricaded themselves. Now the room was completely soundproof.

"By that reaction, I guess you have heard of him."

"How do you know about him?"

"I fought him a few times. So what do you know about him?"

"Not much. We know he's trying to destroy the multiverse. But that's it."

"I see."

"But most agents don't know about him. So please don't tell anyone about him. Ok?"

"Ok. Does Nic know about him though?"

"Yes he does. He is one of our oldest recruits."

"I see. Well, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

He unbarricades the door and windows.

"I would like to tell you one more thing before you leave."

"What?"

"Nic is most likely at the Breakfast Café with his girlfriend. His girlfriend has psychic powers."

"I see. Right now, I'm working on an anti-psychic helmet."

"Her powers can break through an anti-psychic helmet though."

"This one is special. It'll enhance my own psychic powers and turn it into a psychic shield without me thinking about it."

"I see."

"Well, I'll be going to breakfast now. See you later."

"Ok. See you later."

Jeremiah left Head Spikey's office and started heading towards the Breakfast Café.


	2. Original Chapter 2: Nic and his GF

Chapter 2

Nic and his Girlfriend

Jeremiah just got to the Breakfast Café. When he got there he saw Nic and his girlfriend at a table. He went over there.

"Hello Nic. I'm guessing the person sitting next to you must be your girlfriend."

"Yes, she is."

"Don't go inside my head now."

"_Why would I do that?"_

"I said don't go in my head."

"Don't worry. I rarely use my psychic powers. I mostly rely on stealth and gadgets. I only use them when I have to."

"I see"

"Anyway. Let me explain how you get breakfast. You can get breakfast in two ways. You can go up and get it yourself or you can wait for a waiter/waitress to come and serve you."

"Cool."

A waiter came and got out a notebook. "May I take your order," asked the waiter. Jeremiah ordered some waffles. Nic and his girlfriend ordered some donut holes. The waiter left to where he deposit's the orders. "So what your mission today?" asked Nic. "I have to go to Club Penguin and get Gary the Gadget Guy," said Jeremiah. The waiter came back with their food. He gave it to them and left. As Jeremiah took a bite out of his waffle the PDA announced, "The flight for Club Penguin will leave in 10 minutes." Jeremiah ate the rest of his waffles and said, "See you later." Jeremiah went to the ship. He made it with one minute to spare. He hoped on the ship and it left for Club Penguin.


	3. Original Chapter 3: Gary the Gadget Guy

Chapter 3

Gary the Gadget Guy

The ship has just landed in Club Penguin. They landed it on the beach. Jeremiah walked out of the ship.

"Wait. Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes. I did make an online account. What I didn't know back then was that I was making an actual life form. G should be in the Command Room."

"I'm guessing G is Gary's PSA and EPF codename."

"That right. But the PSA is no more. Only the EPF is left."

"Why?"

"Because of Herbert."

"The evil polar bear that was stuck here trying to find some warmth?"

"That's right. He is really evil and not to mention conniving. No wonder Darkness recruited him."

"Who's Darkness?"

"Forget I said anything."

Jeremiah got out a memory eraser and erased his memory of that. Jeremiah goes to the Ski Village. Penguins all around were staring at him. Probably because he was still in human form. He went into the Everyday Phoning Faculty. Lucky for him no one was in there. The phone booth turned into a screen and it said, "Welcome Agent Manaphyguy." One of the columns went up to reveal a secret elevator. Jeremiah went in there and it took him to the Command Room. In there was G AKA Gary the Gadget Guy. He looked over at Jeremiah.

"Hello Agent Manaphyguy."

"Hello G.

"Is there something going on Agent Manaphyguy?"

"I got a new job. I was sent here by the Agency of the 5th World to come and get you."

"I see. I guess they need my scientific expertise there."

"Most likely."

"Ok. I accept."

"Good. Just follow me to the ship."

"Ok."

Jeremiah and Gary went out of the Command Room. They went over to the beach. Attracting a lot more attention when Jeremiah got there because of Gary. They got on the ship and left.


	4. Original Chapter 4: Mission Complete

Chapter 4

Mission Complete

Jeremiah and Gary just arrived back at the Agency. They both go to Head Spikey's office.

"It looks like your mission was a success, Jeremiah."

"So that's what they call you here Manaphyguy?"

"Yes and yes."

"Gary, can you please go to the Research Lab?" "Sure. Where is it?" "Just go down the hall, take a right at the last intersection, it's the first room on the right."

"Ok. Thanks."

Gary went to the Research Lab.

"Good job on your mission, Agent Jeremiah."

"Thanks Head Spikey."

Then Head Spikey pressed a button and all the windows and the door barricaded themselves. Head Spikey must have some top secret he wants to share with our hero.

"I got some really important, top secret information for you."

"The narrator just said that. But, does it involve Darkness?"

"Yes it does. And we're characters who are not supposed to know the narrator is there and reinstate things."

"Ok, lets stop breaking the fourth wall."

"Agreed."

"So, what is it?"

"We have learned that Darkness made a shadow-energy core. We are making something that can stop it. But we need stuff from the other four worlds. Those four worlds are Club Penguin, Roblox, Pokemon, and FusionFall. Thanks to you we got Club Penguin on our side. But, there is a problem with FusionFall."

"What?"

"FusionFall is working together with Darkness."

"I made an online account on FusionFall, too. Again, not knowing I was making an actual life form. It's probably just Fuse and his army of Fusions and Fusion Monsters."

"That is correct. We need to unite the four worlds if we ever want to defeat Darkness."

"I see. I will do my best to unite the four worlds."

"Good. You better get down to dinner, then. See you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

Head Spikey unbarricades the door and windows. Jeremiah leaves his office. While he was walking, he pressed a red button on his watch. "I'm in," he said to his watch.

"Good. Remember your mission from us is to negotiate an alliance between the Superheroes and the Agency."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll make sure to do that."

"Ok, then. End Transmission."

He turned off his watch. And left for dinner.


	5. Original Chapter 5: Another Mission

Part 2

Igloo Supplies

Includes Chapters 5-8

Chapter 5

Time for Another Mission

It's Jeremiah's second day here at the Agency. He just woke up. He goes over to Head Spikey's office. He has only one thing on his mind, _"What's today's mission?"_

"Hello, Head Spikey."

"Hello, Agent Jeremiah."

"What is today's mission?"

"I'm pretty sure you remember yesterday's mission?"

"Yes. I remember."

"It's related to that mission. May I direct your attention to the screen?"

"There's a screen?

"Yes. I'll show you it now."

A screen suddenly appears. On the screen there was a Club Penguin habitat under construction.

"You're building a Club Penguin habitat?"

"Yes, we are. We need some supplies for igloos. Gary wanted to build a coffee shop first. You know how he is about his coffee."

"Yeah. I know."

"Anyway, your mission is to go to Club Penguin and get the items I'm about to say. First, you'll need some snow from the snow forts. Then, you need to get some ice. Melt it. And put it in tanks. You'll need at least five tanks. I suggest getting the ice from the frozen lake. You'll also need a yellow puffle and a picture of an igloo."

"I see. But where will I get the tanks anyway?"

"In the storage area of course."

"Ok. But how will I carry it?"

"You remember that utility belt we gave you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's how you'll carry it. It also has a bunch of gadgets. It has a grappling hook, a pokemon caller, organized by pokedex number, a laser, a walkie-talkie that lets you communicate with Agent Nic, and more."

"I see. Well, I better get down to breakfast. I'll make sure to get the tanks after breakfast."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Jeremiah left and went to the Breakfast Café.


	6. Original Chapter 6: TB and TG

Chapter 6

Tech Boy and Tech Girl

Little did the Agency know, it was about to get some new faces. Those new faces would also be familiar to Jeremiah. They were sent to help Jeremiah with his other mission. "I told you these were the right coordinates," said Tech Boy. "Ok," said Tech Girl, "You were right about it being the left turn in the Alburkerke Sector." They just landed in the ship bay. "So this is the Agency," asked Tech Boy. "Its technology is inferior to ours," said Tech Girl. They went up to a random agent and Tech Boy asked, "Where is Head Spikey's office?" "Over there," said the random agent. "Thanks," said Tech Girl. They went over to Head Spikey's office.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tech Boy."

"I'm Tech Girl."

"We're here to help you."

"Our planet is called Planet Gaxi (Gal-a-za)."

"Planet Gaxi has the best technology in the multiverse."

"I see. If you want to help, please go to the Research Lab."

"Ok."

"Where is it?"

"Just go down the hall, take a right at the last intersection, it's the first room on the right."

"Ok."

"Got it."

They left Head Spikey's office and went to the Research Lab. When they got there, Gary the Gadget Guy greeted them.

"Hello. Are you two also new here?"

"Yes."

"We are."

"Welcome to the Agency. My name is Gary the Gadget Guy."

"My name is Tech Boy."

"My name is Tech Girl."

"So, Gary. What species are you?"

"Tech Boy. Don't ask him that. It makes you sound stupid."

"Who are you? My mom?"

"No. Besides, you know our mom is trapped in another dimension."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Did I make you mad?"

"I think these two are twins."

"I'll say"

"Why is they're mother stuck in another dimension?"

"Good question."


	7. Original Chapter 7: Brawl

Chapter 7

Brawl in the Research Lab

Tech Boy and Tech Girl just started fighting each other. Tech Boy made a laser gun using his powers. Gaxi HAs, which Tech Boy and Tech Girl are, have the power to control technology with their mind. It like techno psychic powers. People of the royal bloodline techno psychic powers are a lot more powerful than regular Gaxi HAs. When Gaxi HAs turn 13, keep in mind Planet Gaxi's time moves a lot more slowly than Earth's time, take a bath of toxic waste. It gives them a new form. In Gaxi time. Tech Boy and Tech Girl are 14. While in earth time they are over a million years old.

Now back to the fight. First, Tech Boy made a laser gun and shot it. Tech Girl dodged it and made one herself. She fired it at Tech Boy. It missed. Tech Boy made the computer tie up Tech Girl. Tech Girl made the computer shoot him. It got him in the privates. Then, all of a sudden the computer lost control. It started shooting randomly.

"It's out of control."

"This wouldn't have happened if we didn't fight. What should we do?"

"Clean up our mess."

"But how?"

"We take control of it and stop it."

"Good idea."

While they were talking, people were panicking and screaming stuff like "Abandon lab" or "Run for your lives." Tech Boy and Tech Girl took control of the computer. Then, they started to make it stop. The computer started charging up deadly lasers aimed at them. Right before the lasers shot, it stopped. The Research Lab is saved thanks to Tech Boy and Tech Girl.


	8. Original Chapter 8: Return

Chapter 8

Return to Club Penguin

Hard to believe only the people in the Research Lab noticed what went down. Jeremiah just got out of breakfast. He went over to the storage area. When he got there he saw the five tanks. He put them in his utility belt. Then the PDA announced, "The flight for Club Penguin will leave in 15 minutes." Jeremiah left the storage area and went to the ship. He made it there with one minute to spare. The ship leaves for Club Penguin.

…

The ship arrives at Club Penguin. Jeremiah goes over to the Ice Lake. When he got there, he got a transmission from Agent Nic.

"Hello? Are you there, Agent Jeremiah?"

"Yes, Agent Nic."

"My radar says you're at the Ice Lake."

"That's right. Why are you calling me anyway?"

"I'm calling to tell you how to get the ice. Now listen carefully. To get the ice just simply use the laser cutter in your utility belt. Then you melt it and put it in tanks. Did you get all that?"

"Yes. I got a question. Why melt it?"

"Do you really want to go to the trouble of stuffing the ice, still frozen, in there?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Ok. Preparing ice, now."

Jeremiah used the laser cutter to cut the ice. Then, he took out one of the tanks. He melts the ice with his fire powers. He repeats the process several times until all five tanks are full. Then, he puts the tanks back in his utility belt. Now, he takes out his map and teleports to the Snow Forts. He gets some snow and puts it in his utility belt. Next, he went to his igloo and took a picture of it. Last, he goes in his igloo and got his yellow puffle, Prof. Yellow. He used the map to go to the beach. He gets on the ship with Prof. Yellow and it left.

…

The ship arrives back at the Agency. Jeremiah goes over to Head Spikey's office. "I'm back," said Jeremiah. "Good," said Head Spikey, "Please take those supplies over to the Club Penguin habitat." "Ok," said Jeremiah. He goes over to the Club Penguin habitat. When he gets there he sees Tech Boy and Tech Girl.

"Tech Boy and Tech Girl, what are you two doing here?"

"It's a long story. But here we go."

…

"I see. Hard to believe no one outside the Research Lab noticed."

"I know."

"Well, before I forget, here are the supplies for the habitat."

"Thanks."

Jeremiah went back to Head Spikey's office.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I was just catching up with some friends."

"Are these friends the new recruits, Tech Boy and Tech Girl?"

"That's right."

"Well, anyway. Please direct your attention to the screen."

A screen appeared and it showed the Club Penguin habitat.

"Cool."

"Since you have completed this mission, you are now able to do sanitary missions."

"Sanitary missions?"

"Sanitary missions are side missions you can do to work on the habitats you unlock."

"I see."

"Well, you better get down to dinner, then."

"Ok. See you around."

Jeremiah left for dinner.


	9. V2 Prolouge

**Warning: **This book has two different versions to it. For the Original Version, go to "Original Chapter 1: The Agency" and follow the chapters that have "Original" in their name. For Ver. 2.0, which is the latest version, just scroll down and follow the chapters that have "V2.0" in their name. Once you pick a version, I suggest you stick with it until they eventually converge because the further you get into the series, the bigger the differences (Unless you like both versions, which is awesome). Thanks for taking the time to read this warning.

The 2-part introduction to this exciting series.

Agency of the 5th World

Agents Assemble

By Pokemiah

Edited by Robomonkey2012

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86

I do not own Club Penguin, FusionFall, Pokémon, or Roblox. Each belongs to their respective owners.

Part 1

Welcome to the Agency

Includes Prologue-Chapter 4

Prologue

To think this whole mess started for our hero, Jeremiah, an average teenager with brown hair and blue eyes who should really think about his wardrobe because he just wears anything in his closet, when a mystical alien artifact called the Orb crashed into the Earth eight years ago. This started a chain reaction of events that led up to the current threat. Shortly after he got the Orb, he was recruited into a super secret organization called the Superheroes. In that line of work, Jeremiah went on all sorts of crazy adventures each with their own importance. Of course, he normally wasn't alone. He usually was in a team of three or four, including himself.

However, all the villains he'd faced were nothing compared to Darkness. Darkness is a living shadow who can't be hurt outside of the Shadow Realm. He is also the strongest villain in the multiverse. He used to have a physical form; however, he lost it 10,000 years ago in an epic battle against one of Jeremiah ancestors, Jerenado. Jerenado had the Orb before Jeremiah when it landed on his planet 10,000 years ago. However, Darkness's physical form wasn't the only thing lost in that battle. The battle literally ripped the Orb out of Jerenado's body and launched it off the planet. That set it towards its final destination, Earth.

The battle didn't finish off Darkness. With Jerenado's dying breath, he was able to seal him in the Shadow Realm. Darkness vowed that one day he would return to destroy the multiverse. And alas, he did.

Jeremiah first confronted Darkness when he invaded Jeremiah's solid gold castle in order to free the recently captured Fuse. Jeremiah and his friend, Austin were no match for him when they tried to stop him. He was able to escape with Fuse like he planned.

Soon, they found out Darkness's true intentions. His true intentions are to regain his physical form and destroy the light multiverse. However, in order to gain back his physical form, he has to convince Jeremiah to do a very specific ceremony during the night of a total eclipse. The reason he needs Jeremiah specifically is because he has the Orb. The Orb is the key to his physical form.

One day, when he was fighting Darkness near a lake, he got spotted by a person with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a fishing outfit and a weird black dog with a brown underbelly, spiked collar, and also wearing a fishing outfit. Jeremiah didn't see them because he was more focused on capturing Darkness. Unfortunately, Darkness got away. However, the person came up to him using electricity as thrusters to lift himself up in the air and offered him a job at the Agency. He declined at first; however, this person gave him a card telling him that it'll take him to the Agency if he ever changes his mind.

The Agency did intrigue Jeremiah, though. He took this encounter up to his fellow members of the Superhero Council. They decided that it might be a good idea to try to join forces with the Agency. So, they told Jeremiah to join the Agency and act as their ambassador. Jeremiah agreed to the mission and they set their plan in motion.


	10. V2 Chapter 1: The Agency

Chapter 1

The Agency of the 5th World

Jeremiah had just arrived at the Agency in a taxi service space ship that could really use some repairs. He paid the driver, got off the ship, and it left. He took a good look at the Agency. It looked like a flat office complex without all the other floors. Which is good because Jeremiah is still trying to figure out how to read the map that was conveniently located at the entrance.

"I think I take a left turn at Albuquerque. No, that can't be right. Albuquerque isn't supposed to be on this map. Is that supposed to be a McDonalds? Oh man. Where's Tech Boy when you need him? Maybe that guy over there knows," mused Jeremiah.

He went up to the young-looking agent and asked, "Where is Head Spikey's office?"

The agent pointed to a door and replied, "Over there."

"Thanks," said Jeremiah.

Jeremiah started the trek down the hall to his office. He thought, "_Why did I even bother picking up a map? Seriously, I got no navigator and whenever I read maps, I always get stuck in the middle of nowhere. Next time, I'm going to stop at Planet Gaxi and drag either Tech Boy or Tech Girl with me so they can read the maps. Or better yet, just drag both of them. After all, what's the worse they can do to me? Throw me in jail? I'll just escape or the council will bail me out. Plus, they would understand, anyway. After all, they've been with me ever since I was starting out in the Superheroes. They would never let me down. Oh, it looks like I'm here._

Jeremiah entered Head Spikey's office. In there was the guy and the dog that recruited him into the Agency. Jeremiah assumed that the electrical guy was the head. He was about to go up to him when the dog greeted, "Welcome to the Agency of the 5th World."

"You got to be kidding me. Either I have finally gone crazy or that dog just talked," denied Jeremiah.

"I did just talk. The name is Head Spikey," answered the dog.

"The head of the Agency _is a dog_?" questioned Jeremiah.

"Yes, that's right. Is that a problem?" inquired Head Spikey with a menacing growl in his voice.

"Umm…No. No, it isn't. Anyway, thanks. So since I'm new here, are you going to tell me about the Agency or do I have to prove myself in a mission first?" inquired Jeremiah.

"First I'll assign you your mission. Then I'll tell you a bit more about the Agency," answered Head Spikey.

"Okay."

"Your very first mission here is to go to Club Penguin and bring Gary the Gadget Guy to the Agency."

"Okay. I got it."

"Now let me explain the procedure. Before you do any of your missions here, you go down to breakfast. Then, you go and catch the ship to your destination. Next, you do your mission and take the ship back here. Last, you report to me. Then, it's mission cleared."

"I see. Well, I'll get going over to breakfast. Where do I go to eat breakfast, anyway?"

"Hold on a minute. I want to introduce you to the Agency's computer operator and operator, Nic. He's not a field agent but he is backup."

"I see."

"He has the power to control electricity. Agent Nic, can you please show Jeremiah your three basic powers?"

Electricity started surging through the computer in front of him. Nic struggled to get the electrical currents back in control. Apparently, he's been operating the computer by his electrical powers instead of the keyboard the whole time. Head Spikey surprised him when he mentioned him causing Nic to lose control. He absorbed the electricity.

Nic stood up and replied, "Sorry about that. I'm Agent Nic. Pleased to meet you."

"Haven't I seen you before?" inquired Jeremiah.

"Maybe. Oh, I remember now. You crashed down one day while me and Head Spikey were on a fishing trip. I gave you the card that led you to the Agency," remembered Nic.

"Ah. I remember now."

"Anyway, let's take this to the training room."

"Alright then. Let's go."

"Okay. Just follow me."

They walked over to the training room. When they got there, Nic pressed a button causing a target to appear out of nowhere.

Head Spikey went over to the control room.

"I'll start out by showing you how I shoot a lighting bolt. You ready?"

"Oh yeah. I'm ready."

Electricity started surging through Nic's body. He focused it all into his hand. Then he shot it out of his fingertips. It hit a bull's-eye on the target leaving a scorch mark on it.

"Impressive," said Jeremiah.

"You see, I can use it as many times as I want without draining something," said Nic.

"Draining something?" asked Jeremiah.

He flash backed to a time when he was facing a villain named Colossal Boy, whose powers are draining energy. This allows him to steal his opponent's powers and use them against them. In the flashback, he was draining Jeremiah's energy. If he takes all of somebody's energy, they die right on the spot, like a video game except real and a lot more dangerous.

Jeremiah recalled nearly losing to this villain. He shuddered at the memory.

_"Your energy is quite delicious. I want all of it. By the time I'm done with you, you will be drained dry. And there is nothing you can do about it," taunted Colossal Boy, sneering at Jeremiah's weakened state._

_"You will never beat me," vowed Jeremiah._

_"I would like to see you try to stop me in your weakened state," Colossal Boy dared._

_Jeremiah mustered up all his strength and stood up. He walked up to Colossal Boy with his feet scraping in effort across the ground and sweat streaming from his face. _

_"I will not go down that easily," Jeremiah swore, his fists and teeth clenched together tightly._

_His hand began to glow with a blinding light as Colossal Boy's eyes widened in sheer disbelief._

_"I'm glad you haven't stolen this power, yet. Light Punch!" shouted Jeremiah, preparing the attack. _

_Jeremiah zipped forward, all the pain of resisting the power-draining gone with the surge of adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream like he'd been plugged into a power cord. At the speed of light, with his vision blurring, he punched Colossal Boy in the chest. He nearly coughed up his lunch from the impact. The energy flow stopped and he fell down to the ground unconscious._

As the flashback ended, Jeremiah thought, _"Please tell me that he isn't an energy drainer like Colossal Boy. I have enough trouble with one. I don't need another."_

"What I mean by drain is recharge my electricity. Most often by taking electricity out of a machine," explained Nic, seeing the look on Jeremiah's face as he flash backed.

"Oh. Okay. I thought you meant something else for a minute there. But it's cool," said Jeremiah.

"Ok. Let's just move on. Now, I shall make an electric ball," said Nic.

Another target appeared out of the wall. Once again, electricity started surging through his body. He focused it into the palm of his hand. This time around, instead of shooting it right away, he swirled up the electricity until it was a nice, thick electric ball. He tossed it like a baseball at the target. It was a home run and a bull's-eye at the same time. Jeremiah would have wondered where all the targets came from if he hadn't seen the Superheroes' funding.

"I have to drain a little bit to use it but it recharges so quickly I don't really notice," explained Nic.

"I see," said Jeremiah.

"Last, but not least, is Planetary Wall," said Nic.

"Let me guess, it's a power that acts like a shield," guessed Jeremiah.

Nic nodded and said, "It can even protect me from rocket launchers. Isn't that awesome?"

"Maybe, if you could prove it."

Nic held his right arm out. He spread electricity around himself and formed an electrical dome around him. A rocket flung itself towards him. It exploded on impact. Nic was unscathed from it.

"Well now. Color me impressed. However, I dealt with worse things than rocket launchers," stated Jeremiah.

"Like what?" questioned Nic ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Jeremiah thought, "_Better play it safe for now. If I continue this conservation, I risk blowing my cover._"

"Umm…nothing…nothing. You are very awesome. So, let's just forget I said anything and move on," said Jeremiah ready to pull out his memory eraser if necessary.

"You bet I am. Anyway, that is all my basic powers," finished Nic.

Head Spikey walked out of the control room and said, "Thank you, Nic."

"You're welcome," said Nic with a grin.

"You better get to breakfast Nic," said Head Spikey, nodding his head towards the door.

"Ok," said Nic, exiting the room for breakfast.

"So, where do I go to eat breakfast?" asked Jeremiah.

"To get to the Breakfast Café, go down the hall, take a right at the last intersection, it's the second room on the right," directed Head Spikey.

"Thanks, Head Spikey. But, before I go can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know anything about a villain named Darkness?"

Head Spikey gasped.

"This isn't the place to talk about him. Follow me back to my office," instructed Head Spikey.

Jeremiah did as instructed and followed him back to his office. When they got there, Head Spikey pressed a button with his paw and all the doors and windows barricaded themselves. Now the room was completely soundproof. They each sat down in a chair.

"By the reaction you had in the training room, I guess you have heard of him."

"How do you know about him?"

"I fought him a few times."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You're telling me you faced Darkness more than once and somehow you're still alive?" questioned Head Spikey.

"Yeah, that's right. So what do you know about him?"

"Not much. We know he's trying to destroy the multiverse. But that's it."

"I see."

"But most agents don't know about him. So please don't tell anyone about him. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm very good at secrecy. Does Nic know about him, at least?"

"Yes he does. He is one of our oldest recruits."

"I see. Well, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

He takes off the barricades on the door and windows.

"Okay. Now before I head to breakfast, I got one more thing to ask?" said Jeremiah.

"And what would that be?" inquired Head Spikey.

"Can you please get me a map I can read? After all, this map I got at the ship bay makes no sense," complained Jeremiah.

"Sorry. It's not my problem that you can't read maps. So, bye," answered Head Spikey as he kicked Jeremiah out.

The door shut behind him. "Ah, man. I'm no good with directions either. Well, take two of me trying to find my way. And action," said Jeremiah as he trekked down the hall to the Breakfast Café.


	11. V2 Chapter 2: Nic and his Girlfriend

Chapter 2

Nic and his Girlfriend

Jeremiah finally found his way to the Breakfast Cafe by following the smell of waffles. Good thing he did too, as he still can't read the map. It's a wonder why he hadn't thrown it away yet. Jeremiah looked around and saw Nic with some odd looking skinny girl with brunette hair. Jeremiah walked up to them and sat down at their table.

"Hello, Nic. Who's the weirdo?" greeted Jeremiah.  
This apparently made the girl angry. Suddenly, Jeremiah started floating up by an unknown force. He got sent flying across the room into a wall. Some of the wall broke behind him. Jeremiah thought, _"Please tell me that isn't coming out of my paycheck." _The same force that has been manipulated him now pinned him to the wall.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head snarling, _"I hope it does come out of your paycheck. After all, you deserve it."_

Everyone in the Breakfast Café was watching the phenomenon in awe, unaware of the psychic conversation those two were having.

_"Now, I get it. You got psychic powers and I just ticked you off," _figured out Jeremiah a little late.

_"Gees. What took you so long to figure that out?" _questioned the girl.

_"Simple. I have no common sense at all. Now, what was the best way to beat someone with psychic powers, again?"_

_ "You do realize I can hear every word you're thinking, right? _

_ "Yeah, I know. Oh, I remember now. You think of something completely boring and utterly useless to them. I got an idea. A…B…C…D…E…"_

_ "That's the best thing you can come up with? Singing the alphabet in your head?"_

_ "What? I'm not exactly Mr. Boring. That's Tech Boy's job."_

_ "Who's Tech Boy?"_

_ "A friend of mine you'll probably never meet. But, seriously, who are you? I want to know who I ticked off at they very least."  
_

_"I'm Nic's girlfriend. Let's leave it at that."_

_ "Okay. Got it. Sorry about ticking you off. I just don't know when to keep my big mouth shut. Besides, the map of this place is impossible to read."  
_

_"Oh, I get it. You weren't watching your mouth because you were too frustrated at the map to care."_

_ "Yeah, let's go with that."_

Nic's girlfriend released Jeremiah from her psychic , the PDA announced, "The flight for Club Penguin will leave in 10 minutes."

"Wait a minute? There's an airport here?" inquired Jeremiah confused.

"Well, yes and no. No, there is no airport. It's just the ship bay, which we launch the ships out of. And yes, we offer flight services to agents without ships," explained Nic's girlfriend.

"Oh. I see. I actually know where that is because that's where I entered the Agency when I got here," said Jeremiah.

"Okay. If you're going to make it in time, you better leave now," said Nic's girlfriend.

"Alright. See you two later. Hopefully, on better terms," said Jeremiah.

He went out of the room thinking, _"Ah, man. I missed breakfast. Can this day get any worse?"_ On his way to the ship, he got lost, again. Even worse, a piano fell on his head on his way there because some blond girl passing by distracted the guy who was hauling didn't die due to his self-healing abilities and the partial invulnerability he developed over the years. Jeremiah thought to himself, _"Yep, it just got worse."_ Thanks to his super speed, he was able to get on the ship to Club Penguin with one minute to spare despite all the distractions.


	12. V2 Chapter 3: Gary the Gadget Guy

Chapter 3

Gary the Gadget Guy

The ship just landed at Club Penguin's beach. Which for some odd reason has snow instead of sand. Jeremiah thought as he got out, "_Penguins are weird."_

As Jeremiah was heading towards the Ski Village, the pilot exclaimed, "Wait! Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes, I know full well where I'm going. After all, I did make an online account on Club Penguin. What I didn't know back then was that I was making an actual life form. Which is kind of weird considering it's a computer game and by normal standards shouldn't even possibly without some sort of virtual reality materialization device. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, G should be in the Command Room," assured Jeremiah.

"Can you repeat all that? I'm still trying to grasp the part about the doohickey," asked the pilot.

"What didn't you get?" inquired Jeremiah.

"Everything," answered the pilot.

Jeremiah thought, _"Curse me being smart and Tech Boy and Tech Girl's detailed explanation on virtual-reality technology."_

"How about I just go get G instead of standing here all day trying to explain this to you?" suggested Jeremiah.

"Good idea. Good luck with your mission," said the captain.

"Alright, then. See you later," said Jeremiah as he started walking towards the Ski Village.

"Alright, then. Bye."

Jeremiah just arrived in the Ski Village. Penguins all around were staring at him and whispering stuff like "Is that a human?" or "What is a human doing here?" Jeremiah went into the Everyday Phoning Faculty. Lucky for him no one was in there. The phone booth turned into a screen and it said, "Welcome Agent Manaphyguy." One of the columns went up to reveal a secret elevator. Jeremiah went in there and it took him to the Command Room. In there was G also known as Gary the Gadget Guy. He looked over at Jeremiah.

"What the heck are you doing in your human form, Agent Manaphyguy?" questioned G who recognizes Jeremiah due to a previous event where Jeremiah was forced to reveal his human form at one point in time.

"Umm…How to explain this? I got a new job at this one place called the Agency of the 5th World and they sent me here to recruit you," answered Jeremiah.

"I see. But still, you can't just come in your human form like this. People will get suspicious about Club Penguin being an actual world and if that happens, we're all doomed," lectured G.

"I'm guessing I should have thought of it more. But technically, it doesn't matter since this is only part of a job I'm doing," countered Jeremiah.

"You're wrong. It still matters. But we'll discuss that later. Right now, what does this 'Agency' want from me?" asked G.

"I have no clue. I assume they need your scientific expertise there or something," answered Jeremiah honestly.

"Okay. I'll join. However you've got to change back to penguin form on the way there until we're out of Club Penguin," said G.

"Great. Just hold on a minute so I can shapeshift into a penguin. Then, follow me to the ship," instructed Jeremiah.

"Okay," said G.

After Jeremiah shapeshifted into a penguin, Jeremiah and Gary went out of the Command Room. They went over to the beach. Still attracting some attention because of Gary. They got on the ship and left.


	13. V2 Chapter 4: Mission Complete

Chapter 4

Mission Complete

Jeremiah and Gary just arrived back at the Agency. They both went to Head Spikey's office.

"It looks like your mission was a success, Jeremiah," observed Head Spikey.

"So that's what they call you here Manaphyguy?" inquired G.

"Yes and yes," answered Jeremiah to both of them.

"Gary, can you please go to the Research Lab?" asked Head Spikey.

"Sure. Where is it?" inquired G.

"Just go down the hall, take a right at the last intersection, and it's the first room on the right," directed Head Spikey.

"Okay. Thanks," said G.

Gary left the quite ordinary looking office and went to the Research Lab.

"Good job on your mission, Agent Jeremiah," congratulated Head Spikey.

"Thanks Head Spikey," said Jeremiah.

Then Head Spikey pressed a button and all the windows and the door barricaded themselves. Head Spikey must have some top-secret information he wants to share with our hero.

"I have some really important, top secret information for you," stated Head Spikey with the utmost importance.

"The narrator just said that," pointed out Jeremiah.

"DON'T BREAK THE 4TH WALL!" exclaimed Head Spikey.

"Gees. All right. Why are you trusting me with this kind of info so soon and does it involve Darkness?" inquired Agent Jeremiah curiously and at the same time cautiously.

"Yes it does, since you already know about him and somehow miraculously survived a fight against him," explained Head Spikey.

"Miraculously?" questioned Jeremiah.

"Well, I don't know what happened in those fights or about your true power. So, that is my best guess," countered Head Spikey.

"Fair enough. So, what is it?" said Jeremiah.

"We have learned that Darkness has made a shadow-energy core. We are making something that can stop it. But we need stuff from the other four worlds. Those four worlds are Club Penguin, Roblox, Pokémon, and FusionFall. Thanks to you we got Club Penguin on our side. But, there is a problem with FusionFall," explained Head Spikey.

"What?" inquired Jeremiah who is still a bit new to the online accounts creating actual life forms concept.

"FusionFall is working together with Darkness," answered Head Spikey.

"I made an online account on FusionFall, too. Again, not knowing I was making an actual life form. It's probably just Fuse and his army of Fusions and Fusion Monsters," said Jeremiah.

"That is correct. We need to unite the four worlds if we ever want to defeat Darkness," finished Head Spikey.

"I see. I will do my best to unite the four worlds," vowed Jeremiah.

"Good. You better get down to dinner, then. And just so you know, you don't get dinner at the Breakfast Café," explained Head Spikey.

Jeremiah thought, "_Uh oh. More directions that will fly over my head."_

"Then where do I get dinner, then?" asked Jeremiah.

"At the Dinner Diner," answered Head Spikey.

"And where is that at?" asked Jeremiah.

"First, take a right, go down at the last intersection, it's the first room on the left," directed Head Spikey.

"Okay, I got it," lied Jeremiah.

"Well, see you tomorrow," said Head Spikey.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," said Jeremiah.

Head Spikey took off the barricades on the door and windows. Jeremiah left his office. While he was walking, he pressed a red button on his watch. "I'm in," he whispered to his watch.

"Good. Remember, your mission from us is to negotiate an alliance between the Superheroes and the Agency," reminded the person he contacted on his watch since his watch is part communicator.

"I know. Don't worry. I'll make sure to do that," assured Jeremiah.

"Okay, then. End Transmission."

He turned off his watch and left for dinner hoping he'll figure out where to go.


	14. V2 Chapter 5: Time for Another Mission

Part 2

Igloo Supplies

Includes Chapters 5-8

Chapter 5

Time for Another Mission

It's Jeremiah's second day at the Agency. He just woke up. Jeremiah goes over to Head Spikey's office with only one thing on his mind, _"What's today's mission?" _He entered.

"Hello, Head Spikey," greeted Jeremiah.

"Hello, Agent Jeremiah," greeted Head Spikey.

"What is today's mission?" inquired Jeremiah.

"I'm pretty sure you remember yesterday's mission," said Head Spikey.

"Yes. I remember."

"It's related to that mission. May I direct your attention to the screen?"

"There's a screen?"

"Yes. I'll show you it now."

A screen suddenly appeared. On the screen there was a Club Penguin habitat under construction.

"You're building a Club Penguin habitat?" inquired Jeremiah.

"Yes, we are. We need some supplies for igloos. Gary wanted to build a coffee shop first. You know how he is about his coffee," stated Head Spikey.

"Yeah. I know."

"Anyway, your mission is to go to Club Penguin and get the items I'm about to say. So, you better take notes."

Jeremiah got out a notebook.

"First, you'll need some snow from the snow forts. Then, you need to get some ice. Melt it. And put it in tanks. You'll need at least five tanks. I suggest getting the ice from the frozen lake. You'll also need a yellow puffle and a picture of an igloo," listed Head Spikey.

"I see. But where will I get the tanks anyway?" inquired Jeremiah.

"In the storage area of course."

"Ok. But how will I carry it?"

"You remember that utility belt we gave you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's how you'll carry it. It also has a bunch of gadgets. It has a grappling hook, a pokemon caller, organized by pokedex number, a laser, a walkie-talkie that lets you communicate with Agent Nic, and more."

"I see. Well, I better get down to breakfast. I'll make sure to get the tanks after breakfast."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Jeremiah left and went to the Breakfast Café.


	15. V2 Chapter 6: Tech Boy and Tech Girl

Chapter 6

Tech Boy and Tech Girl

Little did the Agency know, it was about to get some new faces. Those new faces would also be familiar to Jeremiah. They were sent to help Jeremiah with his other mission.

"I told you these were the right coordinates," bragged Tech Boy.

"Ok," said Tech Girl, "You were right about it being the left turn in the Albuquerque Sector."

They just landed in the ship bay. A boy and a girl both with black hair, brown eyes, wearing lab coats, and big black boots hoped out of the ship. They took a good look at the Agency.

"So this is the Agency?" questioned Tech Boy.

"I guess so. Its technology is definitely inferior to ours," stated Tech Girl.

"Agreed," agreed Tech Boy.

They looked over and saw Nic's girlfriend passing by.

"Ooo la la! Take a look at that hottie," said Tech Boy looking at Nic's girlfriend.

"We're not here to get you a date. We're here to help Jeremiah with his Council-appointed mission," pointed out Tech Girl.

"So? Nobody said that I can't do both. Besides, what girl wouldn't want to be with the prince of Planet Gaxi (Gal-a-za)?" questioned a cocky Tech Boy.

"You're just asking for it," warned Tech Girl.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back," said Tech Boy.

Tech Boy went up to Nic's girlfriend.

"Hey there beautiful. How would you like to be with the prince of Planet Gaxi?" asked Tech Boy.

Nic's girlfriend punched Tech Boy in the face. He fell down to the ground with his face bleeding from the punch.

"Ouch, that's smarts," screamed Tech Boy.

Tech Girl went over to Nic's girlfriend.

She said, "Sorry about my brother. He's not usually this dumb. So, if you could just direct us to Head Spikey's office, we'll be on our way," said Tech Girl.

"Sure. It's over there," directed Nic's girlfriend as she pointed to Head Spikey's office.

"Thanks," said Tech Girl as she grabbed the now unconscious Tech Boy from the floor.

Tech Girl went over to Head Spikey's office lugging Tech Boy on her back. They entered.

"Who are you?" asked Head Spikey ready to attack.

"Hello. My name is Tech Girl. The unconscious guy on my back is my brother, Tech Boy," introduced Tech Girl, a little surprised that there was a talking dog in the Agency.

"Why is he unconscious?" inquired Head Spikey.

"He tried to hit on one of the girls at the Agency. Let's just say it didn't turn out so well," explained Tech Girl.

"Oh, okay. So, can you explain the reasoning of why you two are here?" asked Head Spikey.

"You see, we're from Planet Gaxi. Planet Gaxi hosts the best technology in the multiverse. My brother and I came here to help with technological advances," explained Tech Girl.

"I see. But, how did you find the Agency, anyway?" questioned a suspicious Head Spikey.

"One of your agents came to our planet recently, and was impressed by the work of our scientists. So impressed, he came up to us in the palace…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. Palace? What palace?" interrupted Head Spikey.

"Umm…you see. We're not just any civilians from that planet. We're royalty," explained Tech Girl.

Head Spikey thought, _"Oh, great. First, we get someone who claims he survived a fight against Darkness multiple times. Now, we get royals from another planet. What's next, Evil Alien Overlords?_

"Hey, Head Spikey. There's some Evil Alien Overlords here to see you," said Agent Nic.

"Just put them on the list," told Head Spikey, thinking he's going crazy.

"Ok, Head Spikey," said Agent Nic.

"What are the odds?" asked Tech Girl.

"Pretty good, this week," answered Head Spikey.

"Ok. Anyway, as I was saying, the agent was so impressed by the work of our scientists he came up to us in the palace. While there, he asked nicely if he could take some of the scientists over to the Agency. After a through explanation, we decided to come over here personally. He gave us directions on how to get here and here we are," explained Tech Girl.

"Ok. Well, take Tech Boy over to the Medical Wing. After that, I want you two to report to the Research Lab. Do you need a map of the place?"

"Yes, please."

Head Spikey gave them a map. Unlike Jeremiah, they can actually read maps.

"Well, see you later," said Tech Girl.

"Bye," said Head Spikey.

Tech Girl left Head Spikey's office with Tech Boy still on her back. She took him over to the Medical Wing. A little while later, Tech Boy finally was feeling better thanks to the wonders of medical science. After Tech Boy got a through check-up, they went over to the Research Lab. When they got there, Gary the Gadget Guy greeted them.

"Hello. Are you two also new here?" inquired Gary.

"Yes," replied Tech Boy.

"We are," replied Tech Girl.

"Welcome to the Agency. My name is Gary the Gadget Guy."

"My name is Tech Boy."

"My name is Tech Girl."

"So, Gary. What species are you?" asked Tech Boy.

"Tech Boy. Don't ask him that. It makes you sound stupid," bossed Tech Girl.

"Who are you? My mom?" snapped back Tech Boy.

"No. Besides, you know our mom is trapped in another dimension," replied Tech Girl.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Did I make you mad?" annoyed Tech Boy.

"I think these two are twins," spoke Gary.

"I'll say," agreed another scientist.

"Why is they're mother stuck in another dimension?" inquired yet another random scientist.

"Good question," answered one more scientist.


	16. V2 Chapter 7: Brawl in the Research Lab

Chapter 7

Brawl in the Research Lab

Tech Boy and Tech Girl just started fighting each other. Tech Boy made a laser gun using his powers. Gaxi HAs, which Tech Boy and Tech Girl are, have the power to control technology with their mind. It's like techno psychic powers. People of the royal bloodline's techno psychic powers are a lot more powerful than regular Gaxi HAs. When Gaxi HAs turn 13, keep in mind Planet Gaxi's time moves a lot more slowly than Earth's time, take a bath of toxic waste. It gives them a new form. In Gaxi time, Tech Boy and Tech Girl are 14. While in earth time they are over a million years old.

Now back to the fight. First, Tech Boy made a laser gun and shot it. Tech Girl dodged it and made one herself. She fired it at Tech Boy. It missed. Tech Boy made the computer tie up Tech Girl. Tech Girl made the computer shoot him. It got him in the privates. Then, all of a sudden the computer lost control. It started shooting randomly.

"It's out of control," yelled Tech Boy.

"This wouldn't have happened if we didn't fight. What should we do?" inquired Tech Girl.

"Clean up our mess."

"But how?"

"We take control of it and stop it."

"Good idea."

While they were talking, people were panicking and screaming stuff like "Abandon lab" or "Run for your lives." Tech Boy and Tech Girl took control of the computer. Then, they started to make it stop. The computer started charging up deadly lasers aimed at them. Right before the lasers shot, it stopped. The Research Lab is saved thanks to Tech Boy and Tech Girl.


	17. V2 Chapter 8: Return to Club Penguin

Chapter 8

Return to Club Penguin

Hard to believe only the people in the Research Lab noticed what went down. Jeremiah just got out of breakfast. He went over to the storage area. When he got there he saw the five tanks. He shrunk them and put them in his utility belt's infinite storage area. Then the PDA announced, "The flight for Club Penguin will leave in 15 minutes." Jeremiah left the storage area and went to the ship. He made it there with one minute to spare. The ship leaves for Club Penguin.

…

The ship arrives at Club Penguin. Jeremiah goes over to the Ice Lake. When he got there, he got a transmission from Agent Nic.

"Hello? Are you there, Agent Jeremiah?" asked Agent Nic.

"Yes, Agent Nic," replied Agent Jeremiah.

"My radar says you're at the Ice Lake," stated Agent Nic.

"That's right. Why are you calling me anyway?" inquired Agent Jeremiah.

"I'm calling to tell you how to get the ice. Now listen carefully. To get the ice just simply use the laser cutter in your utility belt. Then you melt it and put it in tanks. Did you get all that?"

"Yes. However, I got one question. Why melt it?"

"Do you really want to go to the trouble of stuffing the ice, still frozen, in there?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Ok. Preparing ice, now."

Jeremiah used the laser cutter to cut the ice. Then, he took out one of the tanks. It grew back to full size when it came out. Jeremiah made the ice float above the tank with his psychic powers. He melted the ice with one of his fire powers. The water fell in the tank. He repeated the process several times until all five tanks are full. Then, he shrank the tanks and put them back in his utility belt. He took out his map and teleported to the Snow Forts. He got some snow and put it in his utility belt. Next, he went to his igloo and took a picture of it. Last, he went in his igloo and got his yellow puffle, Prof. Yellow. He used the map to go to the beach. He got on the ship with Prof. Yellow and it left.

…

The ship arrives back at the Agency. Jeremiah went over to Head Spikey's office.

"I'm back," said Jeremiah.

"Good," said Head Spikey, "Please take those supplies over to the Club Penguin habitat."

"Ok," said Jeremiah.

He goes over to the Club Penguin habitat. When he got there he saw Tech Boy and Tech Girl.

"Tech Boy and Tech Girl, what are you two doing here?" inquired Jeremiah.

"It's a long story. But here we go," answered Tech Boy.

…

"I see. Hard to believe no one outside the Research Lab noticed," said Jeremiah.

"I know, right?" said Tech Boy.

"Well, before I forget, here are the supplies for the habitat," said Jeremiah as he got out the igloo supplies.

"Thanks," said Tech Boy.

Jeremiah went back to Head Spikey's office.

"What took you so long?" inquired Head Spikey.

"Sorry. I was just catching up with some old friends," replied Jeremiah.

"Are these friends the new recruits, Tech Boy and Tech Girl?" asked Head Spikey.

"That's right," answered Jeremiah.

"So, now you're saying that you got friends from another planet who are royalty? And not only that, but their planet has the best technology in the multiverse?" questioned Head Spikey.

"Your point?"

"Who exactly are you?"

"A simple agent with odd backgrounds, that's who."

"Odd is an understatement. Oh, well. Let's get moving. Please direct your attention to the screen."

A screen appeared and it showed the Club Penguin Habitat.

"Cool," said Jeremiah.

"Since you have completed this mission, you are now able to do sanitary missions," told Head Spikey.

"Sanitary missions?" inquired Jeremiah.

"Sanitary missions are side missions you can do to work on the habitats you unlock," explained Head Spikey.

"I see."

"Well, you better get down to dinner, then."

"Ok. See you around."

Jeremiah left for dinner.


End file.
